1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste food processor, and more particularly to a waste food processor that has excellent grinding efficiency for treating waste food to be disposable to drainage.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional waste food processor substantially has a motor to drive two oblique gears rotating oppositely so that the waste food dropped on the two oblique gears is crunched therebetween into residues. Then, the residues are further fined and brought out along by a spiral blade.
However, the fined residues easily stick on the oblique gears and do not drop to the spiral blade for further grinding so that the conventional waste food processor can not perform full grinding efficiency.
Moreover, only hard residues in small sizes can be introduced into engaging gaps between the oblique gears because the engaging gaps are small. When hard residues in large sizes such as bones are treated in the conventional waste food processor, the hard residues can not be ground by the oblique gears simply driven by motor since the size is over so that the hard residues in large sizes do not drop and can not be further treated by the spiral blade.
According to above description, the conventional waste food processor still has some drawbacks in practice.